parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
CMV: Scrooge (DinosaurKingRockz Style)
DinosaurKingRockz's Christmas music video of Scrooge from The Muppet Christmas Carol. Transcript: * Video of DinosaurKingRockz's Christmas Video Intro (2016)) * (Fade in from black) * (Opening Scene from Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas) * Theodore Seville: When a cold wind blows it chills you chills you to the bone. * Misty: But there's nothing in nature that freezes your heart like years of being alone. * Astro: It paints you with indifference like a lady paints with rouge. * George Shrinks: And the worst of the worst... * Becky Lopez: The most hated and cursed... * George Shrinks: Is the one that we call Scrooge. (Yeah!) * Ash Ketchum: Unkind as any... * Brock: And the wrath of many... * Ash Ketchum: This is Ebeneezer Scrooge. * Cast from Thumbelina: Oh, there goes Mr. Humbug. * Cast from The Chipmunk Adventure: There goes Mr. Grim. * Cast from The Fairly Oddparents: If they gave a prize for being mean, the winner would be him. * Elmo and Ernie: Oh, Scrooge he loves his money 'cause he thinks it gives him power. * Cast from Sailor Moon Super S: No Prince Charming: If he became a flavor you can bet he would be sour! * Scooby Dum: Even the vegetables don't like him. * Cast from Tarzan: There goes Mr. Skinflint. * Cast from The Lion King: There goes Mr. Greed. * Chip and Dale: The undisputed master of the underhanded deed. * Cast from Winnie the Pooh and the Seasons of Giving: He charges folks a fortune for his dark and drafty houses. * Cast from The Little Mermaid: Us poor folk live in misery... * Fievel Mousekewitz: It's even worse for mouses. * Mrs. Brisby: Please, sir, I want some cheese. * Cast from The Land Before Time 6: The Secret of Saurus Rock: He must be so lonely he must be so sad. * He goes to extremes to convince us he's bad * He's really a victim of fear and of fright * Look close and there must be a sweet man inside. * Donald Duck: Naaaah! Uh-uh! * Cast from Dragon Tales: There goes Mr. Outrage. * Cast from The Great Mouse Detective: There goes Mr. Sneer. * Max (Pokemon): He has no time for friends or fun. * Barney: His anger makes that clear. * Timon and Pumbaa: Don't ask him for a favor 'cause his nastiness increases. * Dodger: No crust of bread for those in need. * Tony Toponi: No cheeses for us meeces. * May Taylor: Scrooge liked the cold. He was hard and sharp as a flint, secretive self-contained as solentary as an oyster. * Cast from Bleach: There goes Mr. Heartless. * Cast from Sesame Street: There goes Mr. Cruel. * Tip and Dash: He never gives, he only takes, yes, that's his only rule. * Sailor Moon, Mars, and Venus: If bein' mean's a way of life he'll practice and rehearse. * Rudolph: Then all that work is paying off, 'cause Scrooge is getting worse. (Yeah!) * Cast from Lady and the Tramp: Every day in every way, Scrooge is getting worse! * Jerry: I can't take it anymore! Category:Christmas Music Videos Category:Christmas Songs Category:Songs Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos Category:Music Video Tributes Category:DinosaurKingRockz Category:DinosaurKingRockz Transcripts